Niah's Lies
by 0287Phoenix
Summary: Follow the story of Niah a half Nord half Dark Elf in her fight to stay alive in her treacherous home of Skyrim as she fights her destiny as the Dragonborn...
1. Chapter 1

**Niah's Lies**

Chapter 1: Niah's Mistake

Another beautiful morning in Tamriel lit the path for Niah and Sarah as they arrived at the stables near the gat for Skyrim. Morrowind is a gloomy place, certainly not Skyrim, but Niah's ancestry reached back to the dark elves. Her half nord half dark elf blood gave her a unique view of both the Daedra and the Nordic gods. "Thank you again for this Sarah. Morrowind is a great place this time of year," Niah thanked Sarah. "Anytime Niah, hey be careful travelling through the gate. There is a thief there on the hill scoping the place out," Sarah warned. "Bye Sarah," Niah said sadly. Niah pulled Sarah into a deep embrace, for she did not know when she would see a childhood friend again.

An hour later and Niah was at the gate. Talking to the guard flirtatiously was simple now after doing it many times. A thief crept down from the mountain and jumped on a horse and started riding off into Morrowind. However at that time Stormcloak soldiers shot arrows into the air hoping to hit someone, unfortunately, they hit the blue sleeve of Niah's blur dress and leather corset. Hardvar, the soldier she was flirting with, shot a flaming arrow into the air signalling the Imperials to spring the trap. They came from every angle, even managing to capture the horse thief. But what impressed Niah the most was that they had finally captured Ulfric Stormcloak. Unluckily for them, they forgot to gag his mouth, "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted, pushing every soldier in the tunnel flying. Niah ran for her life. But Hardvar saw her and figured she was the distraction, so he shot her in the arm. She fell to the floor, limp in her body. The Stormcloaks were captured and loaded onto carts. Hardvar travelled over to her, "That arrow was dipped in a paralysis poison, you won't be going anywhere," Hardvar explained as he gripped the handle of his sword, unsheathed it and clubbed her over the head with the pummel.

Her gaze blackened…

Authors Notes:

So that was the prologue, the next chapter will be 'Unbound'. My character Niah is half Nord and half Dark Elf so she is skilled in both magic and swordsmanship. I will not be calling magic magicka, so instead it will be called 'MANA', so get used to it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2:Unbound

**Niah's Lies**

Chapter 2: Unbound

Niah awoke groggily, a feeling she didn't want to feel again. With that, Niah's stomach couldn't hold it anymore and she hurled her lunch onto the feet of a Stormcloak. Pleased with herself, Niah raised her head to see the squirming soldier try to wipe it off his boots.

"You're finally awake," the soldier stated obviously.

"What's it to you…you Stormcloak bastards!" Niah spat, "I shouldn't be here, do you have any idea who the hell I am!" she turned to the thief and the weirdly dressed man, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" she questioned.

"You and the thief were trying to cross the border, yes? And just to be clear, that man you spat at is Ulfric Stormcloak," the man stated.

"Hey you there," the thief spoke, "We shouldn't be here, if it wasn't for these Stormcloaks showing up, I could be half the way to Morrowind by now," he spat.

"Shut your mouth horse thief," the man said.

The carriages they were in started to slow as they reached the walls of a city.

"Where do you reign from horse-thief?" the man said.

"Why do you care?" the thief spoke.

"A nords last thoughts should be of home," the soldier spoke solemnly.

The cart pulled to a stop at the centre tower. The prisoners loaded off the carriages and into two lines in front of the imperial soldiers. One by one the soldiers gathered around the headsman. The thief even tried to make a run for it, and ended up with an arrow through his head.

"What about her? She isn't on the list," Hardvar stated obviously.

"Doesn't matter she goes as well," the other soldier said plainly.

"If it is any consolidation, I hope we meet in Sovengarde sometime," Hardvar said sincerely.

After a soldier was executed, Niah had to walk to the block. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't even say a word through her sniffles and sobs. She lay her head onto the block, as she went to close her eyes she spotted a black figure in the clouds. It landed on the tower behind the headsman and shouted. With that single scream, clouds swirled around ithe sky into a red and purple mess, finally meteors fell from the centre onto the ground exploding in a flurry of bodies and blood.

Her eyes adjusted to the lights and movement, as she got up, another prisoner helped her up and guided her to the nearby tower. When she was inside Niah saw Ulfric there as well. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she found possible. The stairs rumbled beneath her and she slipped over to the side as the bricks of the wall on the next platform blew in and a long head of black scales poked in the hole and spoke one word, "YOL," and with that fire erupted from his mouth and flew into the tower. Niah's light brown hair blew into her face. A few strands catching fire, she hit them out and continued up the tower until reaching debris blocking her path. She sighed angrily and measured the distance between her and the roof of the house next to the tower through the hole. Ulfric and 'Ralof', as she heard him called, ran up the stairs to find her. She jumped through the hole, only just touching and grabbing the rails on the roof of the house.

After running through the ruins and dodging flames and swords she reached Helgen Keep. Hardvar and Ralof argued in front of the doors.

"Quickly Niah, come with me," Hardvar said. She obeyed and followed him through the door. Before entering she summoned a spiritual dog behind her with her hands ans instructed it to attack Ralof. It obeyed. As he was about to close the door, the Familiar ran through and bit his leg.

2 Hours Later.

They had finally reached the opening and exited Helgens Keep.

"Quick, over here now," Hardvar instructed. Niah ran to the rock and hid. She wore Imperial light armour with firebolt in her left hand and a steel sword in her right.

"Now you should come with me to my uncle's house in Riverwood and we will decide what to do then. Come on," Hardvar suggested.

"Let's go then, what are we waiting for,"

Author's Note: Now we are going to skip through to her leaving Riverwood in the next chapter because that part of the game was very boring. Okay you know what to do…R&R.


End file.
